Ticket to Ride and to Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: Eloise was taking the bus home when she stumbled in the year 1964. Not only she meets the Fab Four, she starts to fall for Paul as he starts to fall for her? Will love survive, even if she might have to get back home someday? Beatles story. Not ATU
1. Nothing's Going to Change Until Now

**A/n: Okay so I was inspired by some readers on this board to write my own Beatles story. I've been a fan of them since my best friend got me into them and she's a big fan also and we've both been to Beatles convention years ago so yeah….hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary: Eloise was just walking home one night from her sister's place when suddenly she's in Liverpool in 1964. While she's trying to figure out how she got into this mess and go home, she also happens to catch the eye of a certain bass player.**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Disclaimer: I only own Eloise and her family. Any events are simply referenced in this story. That is all.**

**Chapter 1**

**April 14****th**** 2010**

**Eloise POV**

"Eloise, can you hold still for just a second?"

"I've been doing that for the past hour, when is this going to end?" I complained.

"It'll be over soon, sweetie I just want it to look perfect," Lily replied.

"It's only because Mom wants it to be perfect for the ceremony," I mumbled.

"Why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against her getting remarried or Tony for that matter I think he's a god guy but I think Mom is rushing into this a bit too soon," I said.

"I know sweetie and trust me as much as this is affecting us, I don't want to mention it to Mom because you know how she gets," Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I got out of my bridesmaid dress.

Before we go further, why don't I give you a head's up?

My name is Eloise Armstrong. I'm only eighteen years old with light brown hair and green eyes. I stand at 5'4 inches tall and I guess you could say my life is somewhat complicated. You can thank my parents' recent divorce for that. They decided that after seventeen years of marriage they didn't want anything to do with one another anymore. It's still shocking to me and my sister.

As I was tossing my clothes back on; which consisted of a dark blue shorts, a black and white shirt and my sneakers, I couldn't help but wonder why my mom even bothered getting remarried in the first place since the divorce. Maybe I'll never understand.

Who knows anymore?

"What time are you heading over to the rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Probably before 7:30," I replied. "It doesn't even start until then."

"True, but just meet up here so we can ride to the hall together," she said.

"Mhmm, see you then," I said as I left.

As I was leaving my sister's place, I took out my IPOD and put it on shuffle. While walking through the streets, I was scrolling through the songs until I found one of my favorite Beatles song; 'Across the Universe.'

The Beatles have been my favorite band ever since my parents got me into them before they got divorced. I rarely see my Dad but I think it's because he's too busy settling into his new life or some crap I don't even know.

I got into town and kept on walking. I stopped as the bus came to a stop and I hopped on depositing the change needed to ride. I walked slowly down the aisle and sat in the last seat available in the back. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in the Beatles era. I would imagine how that would turn out.

But knowing that would actually happen is such a slim chance. Beatle mania died out when the seventies came around. There are still some people that listen to their music and not to mention John and George sadly passed on leaving Ringo and Paul left in the group.

I could only dream and wish that I would be in the world of the Beatles but I know that it's not going to happen.

"Nothing's going to change my world," I sang softly to myself. "Nothing's going to change my world.

I found out I was so wrong when I tripped over my two feet after I got off the bus and I didn't stop falling and then my world went black.

I groaned as I moved around. I saw that I was in the alley. I didn't think anything of it but when I touched my forehead, I saw tiny blood drops coming from there.

Great, I just had to smack my head on the ground.

I sat up slowly and something felt off. Way off. I didn't know what it was though. I stood up and walked back in the direction I came. I saw that this alley was far different from the one I was just in. I also noticed my bag and my IPOD simply vanished.

What the freak just happened?

I came to the mouth of the alleyway and I saw that there were people walking around the town. What's totally different is that the people around me were wearing old clothes. I'm not talking about the ones that haven't been worn in years and never fit anymore. I'm talking about the clothes that you've seen back in the sixties.

Could it be? Nah, no way that's so impossible.

I walked down the street as I was trying to take in my surroundings. I haven't seen something like this ever. It feels like I wanted to laugh at the situation but I couldn't. I started to walk down the street for awhile, trying to see if anything would stick out or something.

I stopped shot when I saw a huge poster plastered up on the window of some store.

**THE ONE AND ONLY BEATLES PLAYING FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY BACK TO WHERE IT ALL BEGAN AT THE CAVERN CLUB**

SATURDAY MAY 16**th****, 1964 7PM.**

I stopped short at the date.

May 16th, 1964.

1964.

Hold up, if this was 1964, then I'm not home.

What. The. Hell?

I stepped back but I didn't see where I was going until someone smashed into me and I was snapped out of my daydream. The next thing I knew, I started running. I didn't know where I was going or how it happened but I just kept running.

I felt the blood trickling down my face as I ran I kept wiping it away from my face as I ran through the streets. I may have knocked into people and I probably gotten lost to god knows where and I wounded up outside another building only in another alleyway.

My legs started to shake as I fell to my knees. This wasn't happening. There was absolutely no way that I traveled almost forty years backwards. I wasn't even born yet! How the hell is this even possible?

My head started getting dizzy when I turned to see someone approaching me. I tried to get away but I fell again and my world went black.

"Do you think she'll be awake?"

"She has to; I mean she was breathing when Ringo found her."

I woke up to voices later on. I found myself lying on a bed and it was dark outside. I sat up slowly and got up from my spot. I heard voices but I tried to figure out who they were.

Oh my god, what if I got kidnapped?

I pushed the door slightly open and I saw were a flight of stairs not far from where I was standing. I got to the top of the stairs but I became hesitant. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got down there. Maybe this was all a weird minding freaked up dream that I could wake up from anytime starting now possibly.

Knowing that I wouldn't get any answers from just standing there, I took my first step and the step creaked. I also heard that it grew quiet downstairs. I wonder if they're trying to plan something. I held on to the banister tightly with my one hand and the wall with the other. The steps made creaking sounds as I walked down the stairs. These stairs were so old I wasn't sure if it was even safe.

By the time I got downstairs, my legs were jello and I still leaned on the wall for support. I saw the living room furniture with the lime green couches; an old dark brown coffee table and some magazines were sprawled around on the table. I saw three guitars and a pair of drumsticks lying around as well.

This isn't my living room or my house.

Where the hell am I?

"Well, well the bird has finally woken up," a British accent said behind me.

I turned around slowly and there they were. Standing right in front of me was the one and only the fab four themselves.

Holy. Hell.

**A/n: Formal intros will be made in the next chapter. **

**In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to be as accurate as I can with the history and what not. I do also hope you guys follow me along in this journey as well. **

**Leave a review or critique or something! It'll make me at least a better writer. I try to improve as much as I can. **

**Until then,  
Spike**


	2. A Girl's Story

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing belongs to me, only Eloise. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 2**

**Eloise**

This so wasn't happening.

"I'm dreaming. This has to be some weird, messed up dream and I'm on the bus home," I said to myself.

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream love."

I looked over at the boys as I'm trying to take in on what's happening. How the hell can I be in 1964? This so doesn't make any sense.

"So what we're wondering here is how in the world did you wind up here?" the guy on the second left asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. How can I tell them without scaring them? I mean, George and John are dead in my world god rest their souls. I could just leave that part out. They would be so freaked out to death it wouldn't be funny.

"Would you call me crazy if I told you guys that I came from the future?" I asked.

"I don't know it kind of depends."

"What do you mean it depends? There's no way anyone could travel through time backwards Ringo," the other man said.

"Why don't we let her explain?"

"Paulie's right you know," Ringo said.

"Sorry love, continue."

"Wait a minute, I think we should let her know our names and she should tell us her names."

"George's right. Sorry about our rudeness but I'm John," the first man said. "The one lad over there is George, this is Ringo and the last lad not taking his eyes off of you is Paul."

"Yep, Paul McCartney at your…hey!" he said.

I held back a laugh for a bit before I looked at them. "I'm Eloise," I introduced myself.

"Well then love, it's lovely to meet you," John said, while the other boys nodded their heads.

"Now can we hear Eloise's story?" Paul asked.

"You're right, sorry of us. It's not unusual for someone to show up out of nowhere," George said.

"Okay then," I said. "I came from the future. I know it's sound so bizarre but it's true. I was riding on the bus home from my sister's and when I was getting off, I tripped and fell and well, here I am."

"Would you mind telling us what year you came from?" Ringo asked.

I took a deep breath before I replied, "It was in April of 2010 when I came here."

The four of them stared at me in shock. The silence was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I know for sure I'm waiting for one of them to call the cops and haul me away for some weird insanity shit or something like that.

"What's the future like?" John asked.

" A whole lot different from yours since we have techonology," I said.

"Like what?"

"Well, where to beign…"

"Oh there's a lot?" Paul asked with interest.

"Yeah pretty much," I said, getting up from my spot on the coffee table. I walked over towards the window and stared outside. I can tell it was getting dark outside. Then it must be early morning back in the states then.

"Wait a minute, whose house am I in anyways?" I asked. I hadn't realized it until now. For all I know, I could be living with a serial killer or some psychopath.

"Mine," Paul said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking away. Whoa, since when do I get shy around a guy?

John got up from his seat and studied me carefully. I started to get a little weirded out by it.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but why are you staring at me like some weird creepo?" I asked.

"You're probably the same size as Cynthia," he said.

"Who?"

"She's my wife," he said.

"Oh," I said. Wow, was I dumbass or what?

"I mean you don't want to walk around looking like that now do you?"

"Yeah because how are you going to explain to the folks how you dress?" George asked.

They both do have good points but how the hell am I going to pull this off? Knowing me, I'll find a way.

"Alright fine but please let me buy the undergarments. It'll be weird having you guys buy bras and underwear," I said.

They laughed as I rolled my eyes. We talked for awhile until John, George and Ringo had to leave and be up early for rehearsal down at the Cavern. I wondered how we're going to pull that one off.

"Don't worry love, Brian and George wouldn't mind if you watched us," Paul said once the guys left.

"Oh I know it's just how are we going to explain to everyone how I know you guys. I can't say that I fell out of the bus into 1964. Although now I mentioned it…"

"El, don't worry we'll figure it out," he said.

"Did you call me El?" I asked.

"Yes. Wait, you do mind do you? I don't have to if you want to I'm sorry if I…"

"Paul relax," I said. "I don't mind if you guys call me El. That's what mostly everyone calls me."

Paul relaxed a little and he smiled at me. I never knew how cute his smile was until now. Not to mention his brown eyes look so gorgeous.

Whoa Eloise. There is no way you're thinking about Paul like that. He's twice your age back home and not to mention old.

"Do you mind if I go to bed since well rehearsal is tomorrow…"

"Yeah I was going to suggest the same thing," I said.

"You can stay up in the guest room," he said as we headed upstairs. "If you need anything I'm right down the hallway. Oh and the bathroom's across the hall if you need it."

"Okay well, um night," I said heading into my room.

"Goodnight," he said.

I closed the door and I took off my sneakers. I walked over towards the bed and lied down. I had chills running through my body. It wasn't even cold but I couldn't help but worry about tomorrow. I would be meeting Brian Epstein and George Martin tomorrow. I do pray that the boys wouldn't come up some stupid reason as to why I showed up out of nowhere.

I rolled over to my side and face the window. I started to think about home, my mom and Lily. I didn't really have close friends ever since I finished high school and I only had a few friends. I hardly doubt they were worried about me being gone.

If the people here were different than the ones back home, would I be able to fit in? I know damn well I'm going to put in an effort to try and fit in. I'm already freaked out about this and it'll be worse if other people freaked out. I also thought that perhaps I wouldn't mention what events happened in the future. I don't know if that will disrupt the timeline or some weird shit like that.

I sighed as I continued to stare out into the night sky.

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story? All about the girl who came to stay?" I sang softly to myself as I fell asleep.

**A/n: I know I'm late but the semester has ended and I'm free until the end of August so expect some updates from me! **

**Next chapter will be Eloise adapting to 1964. I'll try to be as accurate as I can with the history info and what not. Also the chapter titles will be the Beatles' songs and somehow the lyrics will be in the chapters but the Beatles won't know about it since it'll be Eloise who does the singing to herself and not to mention that I try to set the mood of the songs to each chapter. I'm sure it's been done before but why not give it a try?**

**Any questions or concerns, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions and clarify a few things. **

**Leave a review! I'm happy with the first three I got. You guys are awesome! **

**Until then,  
Spike**


	3. Down by the Cavern Club

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the Beatles? In my dreams, yes. In reality, I don't. I wish I did though. But I do own Eloise and her family. **

**Chapter 3**

**Eloise**

I let the water from the shower pour on me the next day. I was surprised that I slept fine throughout the night. When I got up this morning, I went to the store to pick up the underwear and bras to have on me minus my clothes. By the time I got back, Paul was already up and John stopped by to drop me off clothes Cynthia let me have. I don't know what story he told her but, she was more than happy to help out in any way she can. As long as I shopped for the other necessities we're okay. I did find some money in my pocket earlier before I went out and I was surprised that the store accepted my money.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and I headed towards my room. I looked over at the clock on the wall which said 7:15am. We were supposed to be at the Cavern by ten and with the amount of clothes I got; I was going to be awhile.

I started to ruffle through them and I saw were a bunch of shirts dresses, maybe about six pairs of pants, few skirts and I was at a loss. I stared at them for awhile. How the hell was I supposed to wear them?

With some time left after I brushed my teeth, I started trying on the clothes. They did fit to my amazement and I spent almost a half hour trying on the clothes to see if they would match. In the end though, I did decide on a pair of black pants and a light green button up shirt with a white sweater. I played with my hair for awhile since well, I couldn't just go ahead and put it up in a bun if I wanted to. I could do that whenever but for now, I just want to look like I was fitting in so I wounded up with my hair in a side ponytail.

"El, are you ready?" I heard John's voice from the other side of the door.

"Almost," I said.

"Are you sure because it seems forever that you're getting ready."

I opened up the door only to see John standing there smirking a little at me. "There, I'm done. Happy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I am as of matter of fact," he said.

"Don't push it Lennon," I said as we walked downstairs.

I saw that the guys were dressed and ready as well. I looked over my outfit one more time but I noticed something was off.

"What's wrong?" George asked me.

"What am I going to do about the shoes?" I replied.

They looked at me confusingly until they say my converse. I'm pretty sure they had them back in the day but not with purple, pink, blue and yellow chalk writing all over them. Especially, if they have pen marks on them. I guess that's what happens when I get bored at home one day.

"We'll figure something out," Paul replied. "These folk here won't think less of you."

"They may think that you're just a little weird since you're well," Ringo said, drifting his sentence.

"Just say it. I might be a weird American but that's okay. I've been called weird before," I said. "But it's no big deal, honestly."

"Okay good because we had you worried for a second," George said.

"Okay then so the Cavern anyone?" I said.

"So let me get this straight, your cousin's sister's friend ran away from New York and wounded up in the alleyway and you found her," Brian Epstein said to the boys.

"I know it's a lot but we couldn't just leave her back at the house," Paul said. "If we did that, what kind of people would we be?"

"Paulie's right you know," George said.

"Yeah Eppy, how are we supposed to know that she ran away to here?" Ringo asked. "She won't make any noise."

"She'll be as quiet as a mouse," John said.

"We promise," George added in.

This was the strangest thing I've ever done. Not only that the boys were lying about where I came from, but the fact that they're doing it because they care was something I'd never thought they do. I know things aren't perfect but I'll take it as I go.

"Alright but any disturbances and she can't come here," he said.

"Thank you and I promise not a peep out of me," I said.

Brian nodded before he went off to talk to a bartender. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I turned to face them.

"That was something, wasn't it?" I said.

"Yeah it was," Ringo said.

"I hate to say this but we got to warm up," John said.

The boys left towards the stage while I decided to sit by the bar and watch them. As I was making way over there, I felt a hand on my wrist and I turned around, which to my surprise; it was Paul.

"You should sit by the stage," he said.

"Are you sure that's a bright idea? Not that I have anything against it but I don't want to be in the way," I told him.

"You won't be, not on my watch anyways," he said.

Was Paul McCartney trying to flirt with me again? Nah, so impossible.

"Come on Macca we can't start without you," John said.

I gave him a weird look before Paul assured me that it's just a nickname he calls him most of the time. I understood and then the boys went off to rehearse. I grabbed a drink and sat at a nearby table which was close to the stage but too close.

If I could only have gone back in time to live in this era, I so would.

I was sipping on my water since I wasn't so sure what kind of drinks they had back in the day as the boys continued to play. Paul looked over at me and smiled as he was playing his guitar. I returned the smile and looked over to see Brian and another man observing and talking quietly to one another. I looked over and when I saw the poster of the show, it kind of hit me that the show was going to be three days from now.

What the heck was I going to wear?

I mean, it's only a show here it's not like back home I would throw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top and I'm off to a concert. This is the sixties. I would have to actually wear something decent looking. It's not like I dress like a hooker. I know I'll think of something. However things work out, they work out for a reason.

"Hello? You in there?" Brian's voice rang.

"Huh? Sorry I dazed off," I said.

"No worries. You look concentrated though," he said.

"Yeah I was just thinking," I replied, as I turned my focus on the boys playing.

"How are you liking London?" George Martin asked me. Yeah, remind me to give nicknames to the Georges so I won't get confused.

"It's not that bad so far," I replied as I made up a lie in my head. "Quiet, very different from home."

"Now where did you say you were from?" he asked.

"New York," I replied. "Buffalo to be exact."

"And why did you run away?" Brian asked. "If you don't mind telling, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well you see…"

"Excuse me gentlemen, I hate to interrupt you," the owner said. "I just need to go over the set number with you two and the band quickly."

They excused themselves and I didn't even noticed that the band stopped playing. I saw the three of them and John were talking.

"What did George and Eppy want?" Paul asked.

"Nothing they just wanted to know where I came from so I just said I came from New York which technically it is true but well you know…"

"I know," he said.

"Which by the way, you guys sounded great," I said.

"Oh thanks love," he said.

"Getting nervous about performing?" I asked.

"Not really I mean we've done it before but being back here it'll be something," he replied.

"I bet," I said.

"So Macca, talking to your girlfriend?" Ringo asked as he and George came over.

"She's not my girlfriend," Paul said.

"Oh relax he's just joking," George said.

I laughed a little as I sipped my water. "How long is you're rehearsal going to be?" I asked.

"Not for awhile, why?"

"Because if you guys don't mind, I need to buy shoes and I've seen a couple of shoe stores," I replied.

I do need the shoes to fit in here. How I'm going to pay for them is going to be a little bit of a mystery to me.

**A/n: I'm super sorry this is late. Serious writer's block are no fun at all. **

**I'll try to update again. not sure when though but I'll try not to make it that long of a wait. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I thank you guys for reviewing, alerting whichever. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	4. Only Yesterday my Troubles were Far Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles. Imagine if I did…alright moving on. I do own Eloise and her family. **

**Chapter 4**

**Eloise**

After rehearsal, the guys and I went to a shoe store that was down the street to buy myself a few pairs of shoes to have. I love my sneakers but I wasn't sure if black and white running sneakers were the best option to wear during the sixties.

I bought a few pairs of sneakers, a pair of black heels with only three inches on the heel, and two pairs of flats. They were just to have.

After the shoe shopping experience which the guys helped me pay for and I told them a thousand times it was unnecessary, we headed back to Paul's place. It was hard to believe that everything was happening so fast and I'm surprised I'm taking this in stride.

So far.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" George asked.

"One older sister," I replied.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty one," I said.

"Do you two get along?" Paul asked.

"It's a love hate relationship but more recently it's been a needing each other's back situation as I called it," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because my mom's getting married," I said.

"That's great news why do you sound unhappy about it?" he asked.

Should I tell them about the divorce? I don't know only because I didn't want pity or anything like that. I hate talking about it considering it happened two years ago out of nowhere.

"I rather not talk about it. Not now anyways," I replied.

Paul only nodded in understanding but moved on. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, wait how old are you guys anyways?" I asked.

"George's twenty one, Ringo and I are twenty four and Paulie's twenty two," John said.

"Okay good," I said.

"Why?"

"No reason," I replied. Thank god the guys are a little bit older than me especially Paul.

"I think I may have a hunch," Ringo said eying me a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Don't you worry your little head off," he said. "Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

Paul eyed Ringo suspiciously before he excused him to leave the kitchen for a second.

"Okay, so what do you think of our Paulie?" Ringo asked.

"You had to wait until he left the room?" I asked, confusingly.

"Yeah," they said in union.

I rolled my eyes before I sat up in my seat in the kitchen. I felt like I was in high school again only I wasn't surrounded by my friends. I was with the Beatles. God only know how this would turn out.

"You won't say anything to him?"

"We won't," George replied.

"Scout's honor," John and Ringo said.

"Okay then, I think Paul's a nice guy," I said. Okay so I lied to them a little but I couldn't say what I wanted to say.

"Really?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a little too weird telling you guys this," I said.

"What's weird?" Paul's voice asked.

"That El here…"

I covered John's mouth before he said anything. All we heard was muffling as George and Ringo tried to suppress their laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Paul asked.

"No you didn't, just the boys being themselves; right?"

"Oh yeah," they agreed at the same time after I let go of John.

He eyed us before he continue to talk with us. While we were enjoying ourselves in the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel that a pair of eyes was on me.

"Let me ask you guys something," I said later that night. We were sitting in the living room with me sitting on the floor, Ringo on the arm chair and Paul on the other arm chair with his guitar and George and John sharing the couch.

"Sure, go ahead," Paul said.

"How on earth do you guys deal with the fan girls?" I asked.

"It's not easy as everyone thinks," he said.

"Yeah, try getting smashed in a small hallway closet while trying to outrun them," Ringo said.

"Very uncomfortable," John added.

"That sucks," I said. All four of them looked at me in shock.

"Come on, what did you expect me to say?" I asked.

"Something rather different," George said.

"She does have a point," John said.

"Yeah so I suggest that you guys better get use to twenty first lingo," I said.

"We better learn also," George piped in. "It would make us feel old knowing what you might say."

I laughed a little weirdly as they looked at me. Oh if they only knew…

"Crap, I forgot to put my shoes away," I said, getting up from my seat.

I ran upstairs to organize them after I took them out of the boxes. When I went to go put them in the closet, I felt something coming over me. I smiled to myself as I remembered Lil and I would always buy shoes when we were older enough to go to the mall. We did do our chores and when the time for us to get jobs, we worked to earn what we want.

I remember when it was time for prom, I bought my dress and I had the perfect shoes but they broke the day before and I didn't have the money to go buy a new pair but luckily, Lil had the shoes that almost matched my dress and it did pull off.

Thinking of that made me miss Lil even more. I do miss my parents a lot. It just seems like yesterday I was back home. Oh wait, it was yesterday.

"El?"

I looked up and saw Paul standing in the doorway. "The guys were wondering if you wanted to go downtown. Cynthia's coming also," he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I replied, putting on my fake smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yep I'm fine," I replied. "I'll be down in a few."

He looked at me a little bit longer before he left the room. I breathed out a huge breath that I was holding in as I tried not to let anything get to me. I wasn't going to break down and I wasn't going to start now.

I thought everything was far away but it looks like they're here to stay.

For now at least.

I freshened up a bit before I met up with the guys downstairs. I couldn't let them see me cry over this. Not now anyways. I will let them know what's going on.

When the time is right that is.

**A/n: Okay I know it's a somewhat crappy chapter but I tried! **

**Next chapter El is going to meet Cynthia. I wonder how that meeting will go. Got to stick around and find out. Not to mention more Paul/El action going on and it's not what you think! I hope you're not thinking of that anyways. **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I know I say that and it never happens but it will happen. I just got to get my muse kicking. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	5. Meeting Cynthia

**Disclaimer: Who owns the Beatles? I know I don't. I do own Eloise and her family. That I do know. **

**Chapter 5**

**Eloise**

We got into Ringo's van and drove downtown. I sat by the window and peaked out into the scenery around us. The nightlife was starting to come to life and I was dying to see how this would be compared to the ones back home.

"You've never seen something like this, haven't you?" Paul asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

He smiled as I felt his hand on mine. I didn't move it away since for some odd reason, it felt nice. At least he's trying to assure me on what's going on.

We pulled up in the back part of a building. We got out and saw an older looking man nodding at the boys, letting them in. I wasn't sure if I was going to be let in but it didn't happen. We went through a small hallway before we entered the club.

It was something I didn't expect that's for sure.

It was a little crowded but it was something. We made our way towards a private table where a girl with blonde hair was waiting. She looked up and a huge smile went on her face as she ran into John's arms.

"That's Cynthia," George said. I nodded as we sat down.

Cynthia looked at me and went over towards me. "So John, this was the girl I had to lend some clothes to," she said.

"Yep that would be me and I do apologize for that," I said.

"No worries," she said, waving her hand. "I don't mind helping out you it's sad though that you just ran off from New York."

So that's what John told her. Hey it's better than telling her my crazy story on how a fall from the bus landed me here.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry I'm Eloise."

"Pleasure," Cynthia said, smiling.

We got settled in and had our drinks. I took a sip and made a face and almost spit it out.

"Something's wrong with your drink?" George asked.

"No it's just I'm not used to drinking alcohol," I replied.

"You've never drank before?" he asked.

"Not really; I guess it's a first time for everything. What is it by the way?"

"Coke with half jack and half rum," John said.

I almost made a face and put the drink on the side. Sure, I've had coke and rum whenever I went over to Lil's house. But other than that, I rarely drink. I'm saving that for when I turn twenty one in a few years. That's when I can get crazy drunk.

The boys excused themselves for a second as the manager of the bar wanted to talk to them. It was only then that Cynthia wanted to get to know me.

"Mind if I ask you something and you can say no if you want to," she said.

"Go for it," I said.

"Why was the real reason you came to London?" she asked.

I took a deep breath as I sipped on a drink. "I came here because I was dealing with a lot back home and I couldn't take it," I replied.

"Did your parents have anything to do with it?"

"Not really both of them but more of my mom," I said slowly. I didn't want to reveal the real reason why I'm here but if I just told her my home life before I came here, then maybe the interrogation wouldn't be so tense.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about I just wanted to know. I won't tell John what you told me," she said.

"Thanks, it's not that I don't want to tell it's just that…"

"You don't want pity?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah but you'd be surprised how the boys will take it," she said. "They are very nice guys especially Paul. I don't think I've ever seen him be around you more often."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked warily.

"Nope, I mean sure he does get along with the ladies well but he's different ever since you came here," she said.

"Just so you know, we are friends," I said.

"No I know, I mean you haven't thought of him as…"

"Nope. I mean I barely know him plus…"

"Sorry ladies," John said, sliding in next to Cynthia.

"Nope it's fine. We were just getting to know one another," I said.

"Really? How did that go?" Paul asked.

I looked over at Cynthia and smiled a little bit which she returned one also.

"I think we're going to get along just fine," I replied as I finished my drink.

Later on that night, we went our separate ways. I was walking along with Paul in the neighborhood and there was some silence between us. I wasn't sure if it was the awkwardness between us (if there were any) or the fact that I was taking it all in suddenly made everything quiet.

"Has this whole fame thing ever gotten to your head or anything?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No I don't think it has," he replied. "Why do you say that?"

"Curiosity," I said.

He nodded as we continued to walk. "John and I go way back from our teen years. I would've never thought about getting a band together in years up until now," he said.

"Apparently it's doing well for you guys," I said.

"Yeah it has," he said.

We got to his house later on and I shrugged off my sweater. I ran upstairs to change into pajamas and headed downstairs into the kitchen to see Paul by the stove with a teapot in his hand.

"Don't tell me you drink tea after you go out drinking?" I asked skeptically.

"Sometimes besides you're here so I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself," he replied.

"I don't think you would. There are people who get drunk they're either funny drunks or foolish drunks that they do stupid crap that they might regret," I pointed out.

He just looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Don't act surprised and besides, it's not like I've done it before," I said.

"Have you?"

"Nope," I said.

Paul set the tea down and I hesitantly took a sip. I was never a tea person but it's a first for everything. The liquid was burning but it didn't taste so bad. I also noticed that he was staring almost intently at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously. Damn girl, where did the nervousness come from?

"It's nothing really but, I'm trying to figure you out," he replied.

"If you wanted to know, you can ask," I said.

"No I know it's just well; it's hard to say and don't take this the wrong way but you have this mysterious thing going on," he said.

Mystery? As in the magical mystery way? I wanted to say them but I kept my mouth shut.

"You know that's the weirdest compliment I've ever gotten," I said. "But I'm not insulted or anything."

He smiled a little at that. "Well why don't I know the real you?" he asked.

"Do you really want to go there?" I said.

"Only if you want to," he replied.

Damn he got me good. "Fine, I'll let you know my life if you let me know yours," I said.

"Deal," he agreed.

Though I sort of knew his life, what could go wrong?

**A/n: Hi guys, long time no update! **

**The getting to know one another chapter will happen in the next one obviously. I'm going to try my best to update but if I don't then that means I'm getting things ready for my cousin's wedding that's happening on the following Sunday(the 22****nd****) so if I don't update then, then I'll do it the following week. **

**You guys know what to do! Reviews make me happy and I thank you guys for your patience and support as always. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	6. Getting to Know one Another

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Beatles. I'm not that rich. I only own Eloise and her family. **

**Chapter 6**

**Eloise**

"Okay so you don't know me, I'm sure as hell don't know you," I said, making the last bit a lie. "So I guess we might as well get this twenty questions thing going then, huh?"

"I suppose if you put it that way," Paul said.

"Alrighty then, you first," I said.

"Nope ladies first," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked warily.

"I insist," he replied. "I do want to know more about you and I'm pretty sure you want to know more about me too."

"God damnit," I said. "Alright then, ask away."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Is it wrong to say that I like red, black and purple," I said.

"I don't think there isn't anything wrong with that."

"Okay so how long have you been living in London?" I asked.

"I grew up in Liverpool with me parents, I do have a younger brother, until my mum died when I was fifteen," he replied.

"I'm so sorry and here I was talking about how I didn't want my mom to get married," I said, feeling guilty immediately.

"It's okay you didn't know," he said.

Oh if he only knew.

"If you don't mind if I ask this, what did your mom died from?"

"She had a brain tumor," he said, sadly.

I offered him a sad smile and once again offered my condolences. When he did ask about my parents situation, I'll admit I was a little hesitant about telling him seeing as he told me about what happened with his mom.

"Well, my parents were married for almost twenty two years until they got divorced two years ago," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

I shrugged. "It was nothing I mean it did affect me and my sister bad as in any divorce case would but it's something I don't talk about no offence," I said.

"Did you know why they got a divorce?" he asked.

"They said it was because they fell out of love I don't know I felt at the time there was something more but I never really got into investigating it," I said.

"Why do you sound like you don't believe it?"

"I don't know. I mean I know they met while they were in high school; got married when they finished up college and had Lily and me," I replied. "One minute everything was fine and the next I was getting a sit down talk with my sister about their divorce."

I looked up and saw Paul staring at me a bit too intently. "But enough of my sad sob story, how did you get in guitar?" I asked, immediately changing the subject.

I could tell that it surprised him but he managed to tell me how he got started. We went from talking about our families to our lives basically. He told me stories on how he met up with John, Ringo and George while I told some of my stories back home.

I got up to fill up my mug again when I saw a few pieces of paper and I saw that they looked like lyrics to a song.

"Were you writing something?" I asked.

Paul looked up and came closer to examine what I was holding. "Yeah it was something I started for awhile and we did record it," he replied.

"So you just called this song, 'and I love her'?"

"Yeah it just sort of came up," he said sheepishly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

"No one you know," he replied.

I don't know why but I felt sadness and a ting of jealousy going through my body.

"I bet she's lucky," I said.

"She doesn't know it's about her, I mean I would want it to be," he said.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"No it's just this girl that I met," he said.

"Can you tell me more about her?" I asked.

"There isn't much to tell," he replied. "I met her awhile back and I don't know there's something about her that I like."

"Have you told the guys about her?" I asked.

"Nah, they wouldn't understand. John mostly like will understand since he's married," he said.

"Do you want me to talk to her and get some sense into her head?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly before turning towards me. "I think I'll be fine but I'll ask if anything," he replied.

"Okay if you say so," I said.

I fought the urge to yawn but it didn't quite work out.

"We don't have to do anything tomorrow, do we? Or do you as of matter of fact," I asked.

"There's rehearsal but that's not until late noon but we're going to be at Abbey Records," he replied.

"I see," I said.

"I wish you could come so that way we would have some company," he said.

"It's no big deal," I said. "Maybe I might do some sightseeing or something."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, I don't think anyone would notice me from a different time period," I said.

"Can I ask you something about that but don't get offended or anything," Paul said.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back home after all of this?" he asked.

I stared at him long and hard. I didn't know what would happen if I did go back home. Would time be the same of would I somehow alternate time that I didn't know about when I did go home? I think the main problem was how to get home.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure because how can I get back home and if we do help someone, how would we explain to someone about my situation? We would get thrown in a nut house for sure," I said.

"You're right but in the meantime, why don't we enjoy the time that you have here now," he said.

"I suppose we could do that," I said, smirking.

By the time we were chatting up a storm again before I felt my eyes drooping. I wanted to stay up a little longer but Paul wanted to get some sleep to and I don't blame him.

"You know for that concert at the Cavern?" he asked as we were heading upstairs.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I was wondering that um…."

"Paul, are you okay?" I asked.

"Would you want to do something afterwards?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to hang out with the others after the show," I replied.

"Oh we are I'm just saying maybe after we're done with them it can be just you and me if you want to go for it you know," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it's just the two of us hanging out," I replied with a tired smiled. "Besides what made you think I'd say no?"

"I don't know, weird feeling?" he said.

"Probably but you shouldn't have to worry and I bet you that the girl you like shouldn't have to worry about us hanging out after the show, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said with some enthusiasm in his voice.

We bid each other goodnight and as soon as I hit my head on the pillow, I was asleep.

**A/n: Oh El, if you only knew how Paul felt. **

**Okay so this may not be my best chapter but it's something right? If you guys want me to do a Paul's POV in this story just let me know, I wouldn't mind going into his mind to see what's going on. Okay that sounded disturbing but you know what I mean. **

**So some bad news, I may not update for awhile due to a trip I'm going with my friends next week and then the week after that I start school again *cries* okay I'm done. But I'll try to squeeze in something before school begins. **

**Leave a review! I still can't believe you guys like this but you rock. I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
Spike **


End file.
